


Come Over Here and Make Me

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Prompt: Lucaya 1Writing Meme #1: Come Over Here and Make Me





	Come Over Here and Make Me

It was gym class and they were playing dodgeball. Lucas was the captain of the first team while Maya was the captain of the other. It was near the end of the game and they were the only ones left on the floor.

“Might as well give up now, Ranger Rick,” Maya teased. “I’m gonna win.”

“Maya,” he started. “We’re literally tied.”

“Not after I throw this last ball at you…and I never miss…remember? You might as well call it quits, Friar.”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Maya smiled, devilishly as she walks towards the line. Lucas walked towards the line as well.

Maya started to smirk and kissed him straight on the lips. He was stunned, not knowing how to react. Then Maya threw the ball at him.


End file.
